


John’s Sons

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: October 2001 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. PLEASE TELL ME THERES A PART TWO TO JOHN’S DAUGHTER. I NEED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS AFTERWARDS-





	John’s Sons

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. PLEASE TELL ME THERES A PART TWO TO JOHN’S DAUGHTER. I NEED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS AFTERWARDS-

Sitting in the small diner, your nerves were getting to you. Across from you were two men who didn’t seem to believe what you were saying. Picking up your water, you took a sip. The one with green eyes, Dean, seemed angry, while the one with shaggy hair, Sam, was a bit more calm. Their personalities were like night and day.

“How do we know you’re really John’s kid?” Snapped Dean. Little did you know he’d switched your water with holy water, and your silverware with actual silver. Or that he had aimed a gun under the table at you. 

You furrowed your brows. “Why would I _lie_ about that? I haven’t heard from him in a few years, which is unusual. Mom said that maybe something happened, but since we don’t know where he was, there wasn’t anything I could do. I kept an eye on the news, read articles from other places. Just hoping for a clue.”

Sam looked a bit worried, but before he could get anything out, Dean was on you again. “If John had a daughter, we’d _know_!” He ground out.

“Yes, because he’s going to open up about his personal life to some guys he works with. Ever thought about maybe he didn’t want you to know?” You shot back.

“Of course he would!”

“And why’s that?”

Sam watched the two of you, actually slightly amused. You were a Winchester alright. “Because we’re his _sons_.” Sam said gently.

You stopped glaring at Dean and looked at him. “Daddy never mentioned other kids.” You breathed out. “Ever, and he was my best friend.”

Dean shook his head. “ _Obviously_ you weren’t his.” He looked almost smug.

“I’ve got to go.” Your eyes watered as you grabbed your purse and pulled out a ten. “Here.” Putting it on the table, you got up and hurried out.

* * *

Sam gave Dean a serious bitch face, annoyed with his older brother. “We find out we have a sister, and _this_ is how you act?”

“She’s not our sister!”

“Well, something’s _obviously_ bothering her, and she had dad’s number. I’m going to see what she needed.”

* * *

“Y/N! Wait!”

You turned just as you reached your car to see Sam jogging after you. “It’s fine, I get it. You don’t believe me.”

Sam sighed. “It’s more like we don’t know who to trust. We’ve had a lot of issues in the past.” You nodded, understanding that. “ _Look_ , it’s obvious you called him for a reason. Can I see if maybe we can help?”

“I don’t want to talk about this here, or like this.” You wiped your cheek. “I’ll give you my address. Come by for dinner tonight.” Pulling out a scrap paper and a pen from your purse, you scribbled your information down. “Here.” You gave him a small smile.

“Pie.” Sam smirked, making you raise your eyebrow. “Dean loves pie.”

You chuckled. “Noted.” Feeling eyes on you, you looked over to see Dean leaning against his car, watching the two of you. “I’ll see you tonight. Say six?”

“Six it is.” Sam smiled before watching you slip into your car and drive off.

* * *

At five after six, there was a knock at your door. “Hi, come on in.” You said once you’d opened the door. “Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes. Can I get you a drink?”

“Beer?” Dean asked, clearly not wanting to be there.

“Water, thank you.” Sam told you gently.

“I’ll be right back.”

A few minutes later, the three of you were sitting on your living room. “So, what was so important that you had to call our dad?”

You took a deep breath, running your finger around the rim of your glass. “I’ve been calling that number for years, just hoping that he’d pick up. “I was seventeen the last time I saw him. I’d just broken up with my boyfriend, Chase. Dad was happy about that in a weird way. He liked Chase, just not for me. He dropped everything when I called him crying. Drove all night to come back.” Sipping your water, you composed your thoughts. “Mom went missing about three days ago. Cops can’t find any sign of her.”

“Maybe she just took off for a little break?”

“No. Since I left for college, we talked all the time. At least once a day.” You shook your head. “That, and I just found out I’m pregnant. Found out the day before mom went missing.”


End file.
